dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Pride Demon
} |excerptonly = } |name = Pride Demon |image = Pride Demon concept art.JPG |number DAO = 20 |category DAO = Creatures |location DAO = Obtained after confronting Uldred at the conclusion of the Broken Circle quest, or by defeating the Fade Beast in the quest Asunder |category DA2 = Creatures |location DA2 = Upon killing Wryme during the Night Terrors |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II |excerpt = Pride is powerful, and intelligent. When we have encountered one in its true form, its most common attacks are bolts of fire and ice. Fire they will use to burn an opponent, and the magical flame will combust anything you wear regardless of make. Ice they will use to freeze an opponent in place—be cautious, for they enjoy employing this against warriors in particular. More than one group of templars has made the mistake of attempting to overwhelm a pride demon and suffered the consequences, believe me. And if you think that having the aid of other mages will assist you, you are wrong. Pride demons can render themselves immune to magic for short times, and are adept at dispelling magic that is cast upon you... as much as we templars are able to disrupt spells. (From transcript of a lecture given by Vheren, templar-commander of Tantervale, 6:86 Steel.) |text = "Let me explain what it is to face a pride demon, my friends. You may scoff and say that our talents exist only to face mages, but you will encounter demons often. They will be summoned by a maleficar and bound to do his bidding, and while at times they will be forced into the possession of a host, they will also face you in their true form... a powerful opponent indeed. Do not underestimate it. Pride is powerful, and intelligent. When we have encountered one in its true form, its most common attacks are bolts of fire and ice. Fire they will use to burn an opponent, and the magical flame will combust anything you wear regardless of make. Ice they will use to freeze an opponent in place—be cautious, for they enjoy employing this against warriors in particular. More than one group of templars has made the mistake of attempting to overwhelm a pride demon and suffered the consequences, believe me. And if you think that having the aid of other mages will assist you, you are wrong. Pride demons can render themselves immune to magic for short times, and are adept at dispelling magic that is cast upon you... as much as we templars are able to disrupt spells. Think on that for a moment, my friends. Be wary of how prideful you become, lest you find too much in common with such a fiend." --''Transcript of a lecture given by Vheren, templar-commander of Tantervale, 6:86 Steel'' }} de:Kodexeintrag: Dämon des Hochmuts es:Entrada del códice: Demonio del orgullo ru:Кодекс: Демон гордыни Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age II codex entries Category:Chantry (sources) Category:Fade lore